Expansion of tubular elements finds application in various fields of technology such as, for example the industry of oil and gas production from a wellbore formed in an earth formation. Wellbores are generally provided with one or more casings or liners to provide stability to the wellbore wall, and/or to provide zonal isolation between different earth formation layers. The terms “casing” and “liner” refer to tubular elements for supporting and stabilising the wellbore wall, whereby it is generally understood that a casing extends from surface into the wellbore and that a liner extends from a downhole location further into the wellbore. However, in the present context, the terms “casing” and “liner” are used interchangeably and without such intended distinction.
In conventional wellbore construction, several casings are set at different depth intervals, in a nested arrangement, whereby each subsequent casing is lowered through the previous casing and therefore must have a smaller diameter than the previous casing. As a result, the cross-sectional wellbore size available for oil and gas production decreases with depth. To alleviate this drawback, it has become practice to radially expand tubular elements in the wellbore after lowering to the required depth, for example to form an expanded casing or liner section or a clad against an existing casing. Also, it has been proposed to radially expand each subsequent casing to substantially the same diameter as the previous casing to form a monobore wellbore. It is thus achieved that the available diameter of the wellbore is kept substantially constant along (a portion of) its depth as opposed to the conventional nested arrangement.
EP 1438483 B1 discloses a method of radially expanding a tubular element in a wellbore whereby the tubular element, in unexpanded state, is initially attached to a drill string during drilling of a new wellbore section. Thereafter the tubular element is radially expanded and released from the drill string.
To expand such wellbore tubular element, generally a conical expander is used with a largest outer diameter substantially equal to the required tubular diameter after expansion. The expander is pumped, pushed or pulled through the tubular element. Such method can lead to high friction forces that need to be overcome, between the expander and the inner surface of the tubular element. Also, there is a risk that the expander becomes stuck in the tubular element.
EP 0044706 A2 discloses a method of radially expanding a flexible tube of woven material or cloth by eversion thereof in a wellbore, to separate drilling fluid pumped into the wellbore from slurry cuttings flowing towards the surface.
Although in some applications the known expansion techniques have indicated promising results, there is a need for an improved method of radially expanding a tubular element.